Fire and Water
by broken5pieces
Summary: Two young and powerful demigods. One boy with awesome but uncontrollable fire powers that could probably raze down an entire city and another overly suspicious guy who could perhaps drown the entire world for fun, plus talk to creatures that don't normally talk back. What could possibly go wrong?


Disclaimer: Don't cry! Don't cry! Oh come on I said don't cry! Why!? Why can't I own these beautiful broken characters?

Leo hid his growing smile as he mentally tallied how many times the officer rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance at him. That was quite an improvement for him.

"So Mr. Vader," at this the officer's black eyes squinted at him suspiciously, "you don't know your parents numbers? Or their address? Or your age?" he added the last one sarcastically.

Leo sniffed, trying to will some tears into his eyes. _Come on please. Just one drop and I swear I'll not pickpocket anyone for five hours!_

"I- I don't know!" He wailed. "I forgot the number a-and Mommy t-told me not to talk to strangers," he pretended to tremble in fear and he thanked god as he felt a tear leak out of his left eye.

The officer looked uncomfortable now.

"Hey kid don't worry! We'll find your parents. Don't cry," he hastily added as more tears flowed out of Leo's eyes. Leo threw out his arms, looking at the officer with his pleading doe brown eyes. The man's eyes grew wide in horror as Leo hugged him and pretended to sniff on his uniform. He made sure to wipe the tears and snot in the clothes as well.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" he wailed loud enough that all of New York could have heard it.

"Kid," the officer seemed to be desperate now.

"Um let's go to the station and we'll find your mommy there okay. Sound good? Come on," he tugged on Leo's arm and turned away to lead him towards the police car. Leo busied himself by taking some of the man's rolled up bills from his wallet.

At the station they went over the same drama over again. Name: Leon Vader. Parents: Charles and Selena Buckhoff, he didn't know how to spell it as he had ADHD and dyslexia. That excuse seemed to always work wonderfully for everything. Age: seven and two fourths. After a lot of grumbling, sighs, and a few tears spilt, Leo was back in the car and off to some nearby Foster Care. During this time Leo had seemed to master the art of fake crying and working out the police siren. The man, his name was Jake Wilson, seemed to take some sympathy for him and gave Leo an M&M's packet and a free control of the sirens. Leo milked that privilege with all he got. He even added a pattern to it that had Jake clapping at the end of it. Some drivers in front and pedestrians however had jumped in fright and Leo may or may have not honked a bazillion times at a poor old guy with greying hair who looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Jake gave him large scolding for that which Leo half-heartedly pretended to listen to. At the end the young man sighed and ruffled his hair. For that Leo had decided not to take anything else away from him.

"Come on kid. We're here." Leo dutifully followed him, copying his stance and walk. If Jake noticed he didn't comment on it. The officer rang the doorbell of a building that looked like it was half falling apart and covered with graffiti. There were chalk drawings littered all over the ground and it reminded Leo of the shows he and his Mom used to watch about warding ghosts away. A girl that looked to be about sixteen opened the door with an expression of annoyance that soon turned into fear as she noticed Jake.

She smiled nervously, "u-um hi Sir. I'll uh go and call Miss Natalie," and she was gone. After a few moments of yelling, cursing, something that sounded like tripping and more yelling, Miss Natalie came out. She was a tall woman but not lanky, with a pinched face and narrow eyebrows. Her dark hair was tied with a bun, but a few loose curls framed around her face. Her face was littered with frown lines, as if she had never smiled for once in her life, but her scowling air seemed to soften as she saw Jake. She gave him a small smile and then blinked as she took notice of Leo.

Miss Natalie sighed softly and quietly asked, "another one?" She didn't look at Jake for the answer, but she did hold out a hand for Leo, who nimbly took it and she led him into the broken house.

As the adults talked, Leo bored, slipped out of Miss Natalie's hold and glanced around curiously. The place looked quite different from the outside, it had a more homely look to it and it basked in a warm glow from the endless rays of sunlight that streamed through the slightly rusted windows, and the few ceiling lights. The walls had many cracks but were mostly painstakingly covered up by the countless of picture frames of smiling or sullen kids of all ages. There was a large brown bookshelf of to the side that looked worn and scraped, but it held a few books with different sizes. Leo cared nothing for it as he could barely understand the titles let alone read them.

However what he found curious were the pebbles. The tiny rocks covered the floors, some black, some white, and the rest in between. With a shrug Leo began picking them up. After a few moments, someone cleared their throat behind Leo. He couldn't tell who it was and didn't bother to turn and check. A slight pause and then, "Uh kid. What are you doing?"

"Collecting," Leo said breezily.

"Ookay," and that was followed with an, "oomph," as Miss Natalie elbowed him. Leo heard the woman chuckle warmly, her laugh doing something to his stomach, making Leo frown. He then shook his head, deciding to wonder about that feeling later.

"My children like to place pebbles here for every month they stay. Five for each person. I do not know who started it but it has become a sort of a tradition here," Leo turned to look at Miss Natalie, his small hands filled up with the rocks, and she gave him a small kind smile. Leo couldn't help but smile back.

He liked her and he liked this place. And maybe just maybe he'd hang around long enough to add his own pebbles here.

Hello! I know this is a bit short but I just wanted to get used to the beginning and play around with the idea a bit. I actually have no idea if this is an overused idea (I'm betting it is) cause sue me I don't read much of Percy Jackson fanfic. But of course I polished the books more than a few times:) Anyway… I got this idea after well reading some random fic that was not even related to this topic (I'm weird) and here I am! Oh and there's no ships… for now as this is just about kid Leo and kid Percy mostly (oh and Leo is a little younger than eight when his mother died). Yay aww the cuteness is soon going suffocate me if it already hasn't. I mean can you all just imagine all the trouble these two miscreants can get into together with their little evil brilliant minds! Muahaha (I AM NOT EVILLY CACKLING IN THE BACKGROUND!) Aaand I used too many brackets. *sighs*

Anyway… hope you liked it and if so let's keep reviewing let's keep reviewing let's keep reviewing- oh you guys get it!


End file.
